


Batman Needs a Robin

by Borntobemild



Series: Pot, Meet Kettle [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 07:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16445135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borntobemild/pseuds/Borntobemild
Summary: Tim knows Batman needs a Robin. So even when Jason gives it up and Bruce refuses to help Tim look through possible candidates Tim continues to try and convince him he needs one.





	Batman Needs a Robin

Jason had grown out of Robin. He was only seventeen, but wasn't that how old Dick had been? He wanted his own name. Tim supposed he could understand. Jason wanted to be his own person so Bruce would stop comparing him to Dick. That Tim understood. What he didn't understand, however, was that Bruce wasn't taking on a new protege.

"I already have Steph." Bruce had told him. "I don't need another protege unless someone specifically asks to be one." And then Bruce gave Tim a meaningful look that Tim didn't understand, one that had been happening more and more lately.

"But you need someone watching your back. Jason is striking out on his own and travelling the world. He won't be there for you."

"I have Steph," Bruce had reiterated. "You don't need to worry about me."

He was right, of course. That didn't make Tim feel better. That's where he found himself now, researching candidates.

"Watcha doing Timmy?" A hand ruffled his hair and Tim grinned up at Dick.

"Researching possible new Robin candidates." He replied. "Nothing promising, maybe a few..." He trailed off.

"Tim." Bruce rubbed his face, having walked into the room with Dick. Jason and Steph looked up from their homework, interested in this new development. "I don't need a new partner."

"Batman needs a Robin." Tim defended. "And there's gotta be someone. They have to be smart and athletic. And they have to be willing."

Bruce grinned, the weird look on his face back. "It has to be another boy, and he has to look like the other Robins, keeping to tradition."

"So black hair, scrawny." Steph smirked at him.

"This kid'll have to be really smart." Jason piped up. "And they have to need Bruce the same way Dick and I did, possibly even enough that he adopts them"

Tim frowned. He supposed that was true, but that made it hard to find people.

"Of course, he already needs to be well versed in the world, he can't be sheltered or anything."

"Well he can always learn." Tim argued.

"But we need someone ready." Dick replied. "Batman needs a Robin as soon as possible, there's no time to get them used to the world."

Dick was smiling too, trying to keep from laughing. In fact, even Bruce was fighting to keep a smile off of his face. What was so funny?

"This isn't a joke guys." He frowned. "I did my research, without a Robin Batman not only gets injured more, but he's less likely to hold back, dealing out more injuries to criminals. He needs a Robin to keep him in check."

"Batman has a Spoiler to keep him in check." Jason challenged. "I guess if someone wants Robin, and has all the qualities listed, then they can have it."

"Who could that possibly be?" Tim asked.

"Well, like we said, someone smart." Dick said. "Like really smart. In fact, this kid can't have Robin unless he figured out our identities on his own. We can't let anyone be Robin."

"Someone with a lot of untapped potential. They have to be young enough to have a few years of Robin, but old enough to know what they're doing." Bruce added.

"You guys are so picky." Tim muttered, crossing name after name off his list. There was no one fitting those qualifications. "There's no one on my list."

"I doubt they'd be on your list." Steph said. "This Robin is probably really smart, but misses some obvious things that are right in front of him. Just a guess."

"He's probably really oblivious in some things. Probably things related to himself especially." Dick agreed.

"He has to get along with everyone." Bruce demanded. "I don't need any more famial tension."

"How is he going to get along with everyone if your guys are so determined not to have a Robin?" Tim asked, rolling his eyes. "Please just look over my candidates Bruce."

"I don't need to." He grinned. "I already have someone that fits all the qualifications perfectly."

"Really." Tim deadpanned. "You know someone..." He glanced at the qualification list he'd been writing. "...scrawny, with black hair, that not too old or young, who's smart and already knows the streets pretty well. Someone that knows your identities and gets along with everyone, that's oblivious but still smart enough to be Robin, that needs you as badly as Dick and Jason needed you." Tim glanced up. "Did I miss anything?"

"Nope!" Steph snickered.

"Who do you know that could possibly fit all these qualifications?" Tim asked in exhasperation. 

Everyone looked at him with blank stares. Why was everyone being so weird with him all he wanted to do was get Bruce a new Robin, but it sounded like they wanted someone already prepared, that would take no training. They're so lazy. Who could-

It hit him mid thought.

"Oh." Steph rolled her eyes.

"You can be so dumb sometimes."

Tim frowned, glancing at the qualities demanded again. Was he really all those things?

"I could be Robin?" Tim asked. "Is that an option?"

"You're the only person I'd feel comfortable passing my legacy to." Jason shrugged. "Only if you want it."

Tim...hadn't even considered it. He supposed it made sense. He was more ready than anyone else. But there had been something holding him back from being a vigilante in the first place.

Tim's dad had always been violent. He seemed to have some kind of issue with it, and Tim had always worried he'd grow up to be like him. Unable to control his anger, finding joy in hurting other people.

But Tim knew he wouldn't wind up like that. He hated hurting people, that's true. But to save someone else, Tim believed he could do it.

"Do you want to be my Robin Tim?" Bruce asked softly. Tim had been silent for a while and it was starting to get concerning. Jason was starting to wonder if he'd broken him.

"Yeah." Tim finally answered, a smile overtaking his features. "I'd like that."


End file.
